Burlesque Movie Wiki
''' ~Welcome To The Burlesque Movie Wiki!~ "It takes a legend, to make a star." '' '' ~About Burlesque The Movie~ Ali Rose (Christina Agulera) is a young, hard-done-by girl who works in a bar in a small town in Iowa. Her boss hasn't paid her for two months and she has finally had enough. She takes what he owes her from the till and decides to leave for Los Angeles to pursue her dream of singing. After a fruitless day of searching for jobs in her new home, she winds up at a burlesque bar and becomes enthralled with the whole concept. She tries to persuade Tess (Cher) to let her go on stage but Tess won't hear her out. Ali meets the friendly bartender Jack (Cam Gigandet) and starts to waitress for him because she knows this is where she belongs. One night, Ali comes back to her apartment to find it has been robbed and then finds that the cash she had left in the bathroom has been stolen. She goes to Jack's apartment, and after confessing that she has no one to call, he invites her to stay with him. That night, Jack performs an instrumental of a song he has written and Ali discovers he is a failed musician. The next morning, she finds that her assumption about Jack being gay is wrong, as he has a fiancée,Natalie, who is performing in New York City. After learning this, Ali feels uncomfortable staying with him and collects her belongings. She walks into the rain to wait for the bus but Jack carries her back to the appartment. She agrees to stay with him until future notice. Soon, Jack gets frustrated about the living situation between the two, and he hands her the apartment listings. But he soon discovers that Natalie's performance was extended and he cannot afford to pay rent alone. This prompts him to ask Ali to stay longer. Back at the club Tess and Vince are arguing over the finances of the Lounge and Nikki piles on the stress when she shows up intoxicated. Tess replaces Nikki with Ali which furthers tensions between two rivals. Nikki hijacks the DJ booth and pulls the plug on the vocals that Ali was miming to. Tess immediately panics and pulls the curtain down but Ali begins to sing "Tough Lover" live, surprising the audience and fellow dancers. She walks backstage to the congratulations of the employees and Tess informs the dancers that she will be designing a new show featuring Ali as the star. After the show, Ali is invited for pizza with the other dancers for the first time and Sean picks up on a spark between Jack and Ali. He tells Jack that if he likes Ali he should take the opportunity before it passes him by. Ali's success as a performer grows and she is featured in a newspaper. One night after a show her plans with Jack fail and Marcus offers her a lift to her apartment. Along the way he takes her to his own party and the two of them admire the view from his apartment. Marcus informs her of 'Air Rights' after telling her that he has bought many so that his view of LA would never be spoilt. Ali performs more and more and continues to attend parties with Marcus. She receives expensive gifts from Marcus to the dismay of Jack and Nikki, who once had a fling with Marcus. After another performance Tess finds that she has two days to pay the loans for the club before it is repossessed. An upset Tess then takes to the stage to rehearse "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" before exiting to find an intoxicated Nikki telling her that she slept with Tess's ex-husband, Vince after their honeymoon. Nikki quits in anger and as she drives off Tess hits her car with a crowbar from her car. Soon pregnant former dancer Georgia marries her partner Damon. The wedding sees the dancers reunite as Sean and Tess dance together and reminisce about their history. Later Sean and dancer Coco notice an attractive DJ who Coco assumes is looking at her. During the wedding, Jack argues with his fiancée over the phone after she informs him of her delay in New York and he seemingly breaks off their relationship before telling Ali he is now single. They slow dance and return to their apartment together. Jack is clearly intoxicated and he returns in silly pyjamas to lock his door. He returns once more only wearing his pajama bottoms to get water, and then he returns once more wearing nothing claiming he is hungry. He walks to the kitchen naked to the embarrassment of Ali and grabs a box of cookies, holding them over his genitals and offering her a cookie. Jack returns to his room once again and comes back out wearing briefs with a more serious expression. The two kiss for the first time and spend the night together, intertwined with the performance of 'Bound to You' by Ali. While still in the early stage of their relationship Jack's fiancée, Natalie (Dianna Agron), returns to find the two together in bed. In a rage she informs Ali that they had not broken up and that Jack had told her Ali wasn't pretty. Jack tries to explain, but Ali leaves, upset about the situation. While there she finds the DJ 'Mark' (David Walton) and it is evident that he slept with Sean. The two get better acquainted as Ali makes coffee. She receives a call from Marcus and she leaves to see him. Jack arrives at Sean's home shortly after and hears that she has already left to see Marcus. Meanwhile Sean and Mark agree to go to lunch together. Ali walks through Marcus' home and sees the model of high rise buildings. He informs her that he will be destroying the Burlesque club to make high rise offices and she leaves in anger, telling him she cannot be with him. Backstage at the Lounge Tess is drinking because of the failure of her financial terms and Ali walks in demanding to see her. She refuses to listen but after a short argument, Ali informs Tess about Marcus' plans for the Lounge. When Ali walked into the lounge she had noticed the sign on the wall saying 'The best view on the Sunset Strip' which had given her an idea. The next day Tess and Ali go to the high rise apartments across the street from burlesque to tell them the plans of the development of the lounge, to the dismay of the owner of the apartments. They inform him of their air rights and sell theirs to him enabling them to pay off the club's debts. Back at the club, Tess buys out Vince with the money from the Air Rights and Nikki informs Tess that she did not in fact sleep with Vince, and only said she did to upset her former boss. After a sweet discussion Tess offers Nikki her job back if she gets her life together. Jack finds Ali backstage and apologizes and the two make up. He gives her the sheet music to the song he has written, "Show Me How You Burlesque". As a grand finale Ali and the other dancers perform the song, with both Georgia and Nikki making a return. '''﻿ Category:Browse